


Spoiled

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke meets a desire demon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Garrett ran his fingers through the long strands of ginger hair, relishing how soft and silky they felt in his hands. He was careful to avoid touching the horns though, it seemed...wrong somehow, too intimate to handle them without permission.

The demon closed its eyes and _purred_ \- there was no other word for the sound Garrett heard - arching its back in a cat-like fashion as the mage pulled it flush against his body, all hard lines and lean muscle and aching, desperate want.

Then the demon opened its eyes, one red-and-gold and the other blue-and-silver and Garrett felt their gaze burn him, fire and ice at the same time and he shivered, only the demon's strong grip on his hips stopping him from falling boneless to his knees from the urge to just _surrender_.

He disentangled his fingers and brought them lower, to grasp at the demon's slick arousal. And then it was Garrett's turn to arch and moan and gasp as sharp claws raked his spine, sending jolts of electricity through him and his own erection pulse in response.

He couldn't speak, only noises out of his mouth were moans and wordless pleas for more as Garrett felt blood trickle down his back and the sharp sting of sweat in the wounds. Then the clawed hands reached the cleft between his buttocks and a finger pushed in and all coherent thought left Garrett leaving only piercing pleasure behind. He wanted to lean back against the pressure and pull away from it at the same time and it was amazing and terrible, too pleasurable and not enough all at once and he screamed then, unable to hold the sensations inside him any longer.

The throaty laugh was the demon's reply and it withdrew its digit and with unnatural strength pushed Garrett backwards until his head thumped against a wall. He could only watch wide-eyed and trembling as the demon sauntered towards him, its every movement sensuous and enticing and Garrett's breath whooshed out of his lungs as the creature spoke for the first time.

"I will taste your blood, your sweat, your tears and your seed, mage. I will make you scream and cry and plead for your release and I will deny it. I will _fuck_ you senseless and spoil you for any mortal man from hereon. I want you to come back to me and beg me to take you again and again and grant you the release only I can give." It was close now, so close Garrett felt its breath on his skin, it smelled of smoke and brimstone.

"Maybe I will loosen you up first, little human. My cock will split you open if you are not ready and I don't play with broken things."

Garrett gasped and felt a flush spread on his face at the implication. The demon wasn't lying, Garrett had held its erection in his hand and his fingers could not wrap around its girth and he could only imagine it would grow when fully aroused. But loosen him up? That meant...oh Maker, if it meant what Garrett thought it meant...just the _thought_ of the demon's fist inside him and the claws drawing blood as they would rub against him and maybe it would need the second hand as well to make him ready...he moaned and would have come undone right then if it wasn't for an iron-grip around his cock all of a sudden.

"Not so soon, my pet. I haven't even started yet. You will come when I am ready for you and no sooner. Now...let's start..."

It was over too soon and not soon enough. It had felt like days that he had been bound and only minutes, Garrett could not tell. But he was bloodied and sore and boneless with pleasure, so it was not a dream. He knew demons lied all the time to get their way, it was their nature. And a desire demon especially, it would brag about its prowess to make it seem more attractive. But it had spoken true in one matter at least - Garrett would seek it out again, do _anything_ it wanted to experience the ecstasy he'd felt again, he knew another man would never satisfy him now.


End file.
